Kiss Kiss Fall In Love: Ami Kurosaki
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: Haruhi wasn't the first person to owe the Host Club a debt. The first one is her neighbor Ami Kurosaki, who breaks a 10 million yen ugly vase and has to pay it off by being their maid. What will happen to poor Ami? Better then it sounds. OC/Tama and more.
1. Starting Today, You are a Maid!

**Ever since I saw the anime, I wanted write my own fanfic with my own ocs. The pairings are:  
Hikaru/Haruhi  
Kaoru/Georgie(OC)  
Kyoya/Emma(OC)  
Tamaki/Ami(OC)  
Mori/Yumi(OC)  
I might do a pairing in the future for Honey. Read please.**

All that Ami Kurosaki knew about Ouran Academy was what her cousin told her about when he went there as a scholarship student. What she didn't know was about the Host Club.

"Ami! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" was the first thing that Ami woke up to.  
"What time is it?" she shouted back to her cousin, Goro.  
"Time to wake up and have breakfast!" he shouted back. She dragged herself out of her bed and went to her closet to get her new uniform… well, new to her.  
_'At least I don't have to wear the girl uniforms.'_ She thought as she looked at Goro's uniform from last year. She put it on and went into the bathroom that she shares with her cousin. She looked at the mirror to see vibrant green eyes staring back at her. She grabbed her brush and went to work on her back length blonde hair.  
_'Why can't I cut my hair?'_ she thought to herself. _'Oh wait, I remember, Ranka says I have beautiful long hair, and that I shouldn't cut it.' _She continued. She parted her hair and put them in to low pigtails.  
"Hurry up Beauty Queen! You have to eat breakfast, and then I have to drive you there!" Goro shouted as he banged on the door. "Plus I need to use the bathroom!" he added.  
"Fine! I'm done anyways!" she shouted as she opened the door and watched her cousin fall flat on his face.  
"You're pathetic." She said as she walked out the door.  
"Love you too Ami." He said as he shut the bathroom door.  
"I'm gonna go over to Haruhi's place! Come over when you're ready!" she yelled as she grabbed an apple and went out the front door.  
"Kay!" Goro shouted from the bathroom. Ami grabbed her book bag, put on her shoes and left out the door and went next door. She opened the door without knocking and saw a thirteen year old girl with long brunette hair packing two bentos. When the girl noticed the door was opened she looked up and smiled.  
"Morning Ami senpai!" the girl said happily, her chocolate brown eyes shining with joy. **  
**"How many times do I have to tell you not too call me that? Come on Haruhi, I've known you since you were four." Ami scolded the girl.  
"Sorry about that. I made you a bento." Haruhi said, picking up the box and walking over to hand it to her.  
"Thanks sunshine. Goro can't make food to save his life." Ami smiled as she put the bento into her book bag.  
"I can't believe you're going to high school. I'm going to miss you." Haruhi said with a sad smile as she gave Ami a hug.  
"Haru, I live next door. And plus, if you pass the test thingy, you can go to Ouran with me next year!" Ami said with a smile.  
"If I pass." Haruhi said sadly.  
"Oh come on, if Goro could pass, even a monkey can go to that school." Ami said trying to comfort the younger girl.  
"Geeze, you really shouldn't talk that way about the person who supports you." Both of the girls turned around to see Goro.  
"Come on, I'll even give you a ride Haruhi." Goro said.  
"Thanks." Haruhi said as she put on her shoes.  
"Yeah, yeah, did you pack me a bento? I can't cook to save my life." He said.  
"And you wonder why I we always come here for Christmas." Ami said as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her out of the apartment and towards the parking lot.  
"Does this mean you didn't make me lunch?" Goro shouted as he ran to the parking lot.  
"Sorry, we didn't have enough leftovers." Haruhi said.  
"It's okay. I'll just buy lunch or beg Meg for food." He said, his green eyes sparkled when he said Meg's name.  
"Who's Meg?" Haruhi asked.  
"This girl from America who Goro likes." Ami smirked as she opened the car door and her and Haruhi got in.  
"Ami, she's only a friend." Goro said sternly as he got into the car and started it.  
"But you want to be more." She teased him.  
"I… why do you do this to me?" he asked with a frown on his face. It took him five minutes to drive to Haruhi's school and drop her off, and it took another five minutes to drive to Ouran and drop Ami off.  
"Remember, don't let anyone bug you or pick on you. Just do what I did when it happened to me." Goro advised.  
"Tell them that I have four older brothers that can beat the carp out of anyone?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Well, when you have one brother that's a tuff butcher and tree other brothers that are in the Otori's private police squad, no one will bug you." He defended.  
"Whatever, I'm going to be late, love you Goro." Ami said as she got out of the car.  
"Love you too Ami." He responded as he drove off.  
_'Guess there's no _going_ back.' _She thought as she walked through the entrance.

_'Well, I hate this school so far.' _Ami thought as she looked for a quiet place to do homework.  
_'Four libraries and all of them are noisy.' _She continued thinking. As she walked up the stairs she saw an abandon music room.  
_'Music Room Three? Well, looks like no one's there.' _She thought as she opened the door. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light, and rose petals falling everywhere.  
"Welcome princess!" in front of her were six guys and one girl.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was here." Ami said kinda embarrassed.  
"I was just looking for somewhere to study in silence." She continued.  
"Aren't you in mine and Kyoya's class?" the blonde guy sitting in the chair said.  
"Yes, she is." Said the guy behind the blondie with black hair and glasses.  
"Ami Kurosaki, first year class A, and is here on a scholarship. Three of her cousins are in my family's private police squad." He continued as he wrote in a binder thing.  
"What are you? A creepy stalker?" Ami asked, wondering how he knew that information.  
"No, I just like to have a record of everyone who goes here." He said.  
"Are you related to Goro sempai?" a cute little boy with blonde hair asked as he walked towards me.  
"Yes, he's my cousin. Do you know him?" she asked.  
"Yup! He was a third year when I was a first year! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But everyone calls me Honey!" he continued as he hugged me.  
"Um… not too be rude, but can you let go of me? I really need to stu-" but before she could finish, she was tackled by a girl with shoulder choppy blonde hair with purple, hot pink, and blue streaked through her hair and wearing the boy's middle school uniform.  
"Hey Ami! I'm Georgia Suou! Friends call me George! Closer friends call me Georgie! I hope you get the privilege to call me Georgie!" she said with a British accent.  
"Um, hello?" Ami said unsure. Then all three of them were covered in a shadow.  
"Hey." Ami looked up to see a tall slightly tanned guy with a dark brown hair color and grayish brown eyes.  
"This Takashi Morinozuka! But we call him Mori!" Honey said as he let go of Ami and walked over to Mori. Mori picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.  
"I wonder why she's wearing a boy uniform." Ami turned around to see twins with reddish hair and brown eyes.  
"Me too. We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin by the way." The one on the right said.  
"Okay. Bye." But before poor Ami could go the blonde guy who sat in the chair stood up and ran up to her.  
"Oh do stay Ami-hime. I'm Tamaki Suou. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he took her hand into his a placed a gentle kiss on it. Ami blushed a bright red and pulled her hand roughly out of his, losing her balance in the process. She fell down but not before she could knock over a pedestal in with an ugly vase on it.  
Crash!  
"Oh my God." She gasped while on the floor, looking at the broken glass that once was a vase.  
"We were going to feature that in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru groaned.  
"Oh now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 10 million yen." Kaoru complained.  
"What! Ten million yen for an ugly piece of crap like that? How I am I suppose to pay for it! I can't even afford my own uniform!" she shouted.  
"What do you think we should do about this, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he picked up a piece of the vase.  
"I guess she could pay it off by working for us. Starting today, you are a maid!" Tamaki said as he helped Ami up.  
"Really? Can't I just supply meat? My cousin Ichi owns the family butcher. Everyone in town knows about it. Maybe you heard of it? Kurosaki Butchery?" she asked nervously.  
"Never heard of it maid-san." The twins said at the same time.  
"Don't call me maid-san." She growled.  
"You know, now that I think of your full name Ami-chan, I remember that it means beautiful black blossom!" Honey said as he jumped off of Mori and ran over to give her a hug.  
"It's pretty!" he continued, clinging on tighter, "Just like you!"  
Ami blushed at that.  
"I'm not pretty." She simply said.  
"Oh yes you are! You're even prettier than a model!" Georgie said as she ran over too Ami and gave her a big hug.  
"We're going to be best friends!" she shouted with joy, her violet eyes gleaming with happiness.  
"Milord! Can we dress up maid-san?" the twins asked.  
"Sure! I bet she'll look real cute!" Tamaki said, his dream theater running in his head.

_Tamaki's Dream Theater  
Ami walks into Music Room Three wearing a French maid outfit.  
"Oh Tamaki, I feel like a fool. Wearing this in front of my king. I hope you will forgive me." She said with her head down. Tamaki walks towards her and puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up.  
"There is nothing to forgive, I think you look beautiful Ami-hime." He smiled.  
"Oh Tamaki." Ami said, looking away from him so he won't see her blush.  
"Don't hide your precious face ma cherie, no one should hide a rare gem like you." He said.  
End of Dream Theater_

"Oi! Tamaki! I asked you a question!" Tamaki looked up to see his cousin Georgia talking to him.  
"Yes Georgia?" he asked.  
"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like my name? And second of all… why were you out of it for like ten minutes?" she asked.  
"Ten minutes? It felt like three minutes." He mumbled the last part.  
"Come on, everyone else is getting ready for Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru brought Ami her new maid uniform for her to try on." She said as she dragged him to his feet and leading him to the dressing room.

****_'I can't believe I have to wear this. If Ni and San saw me they would die of laughter.' _Ami thought as she walked out of the changing room.  
"You look so pretty Ami-chan!" Honey said as he latched on to her.  
"Thanks Honey sempai." She smiled, patting him on the head.  
"Doesn't she look cute Takashi?" Honey asked him.  
"Ah." He nodded.  
"Let's go show you off to the others!" Honey said as he dragged her out.  
"You're stronger then you look." Ami said.  
"Thank you Ami-chan!" he replied with a smile. He continues to drag her with Mori behind her in till they met their destination.  
"Hi guys! Doesn't Ami-chan look really pretty?" Honey asked.  
"Great. Now, everybody get into position." Kyoya said without looking away from his binder. They all got into position and waited for the door to open. After what felt like an eternity the doors opened.  
"Welcome ladies!" All of the Hosts said. All of the girls were looking at Ami though.  
"Who's this Tamaki?" one of the girls asked.  
"This is Ami Kurosaki. She will be our maid in till she has paid her debt. Is that clear?" Georgie asked.  
"Yes!" they all said excitingly.  
_'I bet they're only excited because now they have a maid during school… I hate my life.' _Ami thought as Host Club began. A girl with vibrant pink hair came up to her.  
"Hi! I'm Emma Taylor. I believe we have the same class." She said in an Australian accent.  
"Oh Kyoya! There you are! Sorry, but we'll have to finish this chat later!" she said as she ran off in Kyoya's direction.  
"Hey, have you seen Mori?" Ami turned around to see a second year with dark green hair and light grey eyes.  
"I'm Yumi Fukuda by the way." She said.  
"Ami Kurosaki and he's over there." Ami pointed to a corner where Honey and Mori were at.  
"Thanks, see ya around." She said with a smile and left in that direction.  
_'I can't wait in till this is over.'_ Ami thought as she went to work.

"How was the first day of school Beauty Queen?" Goro asked as Ami got into the car.  
"It was… like nothing I expected." She answered truly.  
"By the way, I met someone who knows you." She continued.  
"Who?" Goro asked as he turned around the corner.  
"A guy named Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Do you know him?" she asked.  
"I knew a little bit about him. By the way, Ranka invited us to dinner, want to come?" Goro asked.  
"You don't have to ask." Ami smiled.

**Hope you like.  
Review.**

uniform that Ami wears: .com/?q=anime%20french%20maid&order=9&offset=336#/d1u82am

uniform in Tamaki's Dream Theater: .com/?q=anime%20french%20maid&order=9&offset=24#/dmq86f **  
**


	2. Starting Today, Haruhi is a Host!

**I edited it so now it should be easier to read. I still don't own anything but my ocs.**

******One year after Ami has become the Host Club Maid**

_'I can't believe that I'm stuck here.' _was what went on in Ami's head. Her cousin Goro finally got the nerve to ask out Meg from work. They've been dating for six months in till Goro asked her to marry him and she said yes. The wedding was taking place in Meg's hometown Chicago. Ami and her cousins had to learn how to speak English, which took pretty much the whole trip. Today they were finally going back to Japan. The summer was over, so Ami had to go back to school and the Host Club. But sadly, there was a wind storm and she was stuck in America in till further notice.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go and call some one." Ami said to Ichi as she walked outside of the airport. She pressed a button and pressed the phone to her ear. She waited for a while in till someone picked up.  
"Who the hell is calling me at 3:00 am?" Haruhi asked angrily.  
"Love you too sunshine." Ami said.  
"Ami? Shouldn't you in Japan by now?" she asked.  
"I wish. There's a wind storm here and the weather man says that it's gonna be at least three days in till it clears. I'm sorry, but I can't show you around at Ouran." Ami apologies.  
"It's nothing. Hey, you remember that brat in the neighborhood?" Haruhi asked.  
"Um… Brat Sr. or Brat Jr.?" Ami asked.  
"Jr."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He stuck gum in my hair and I had to cut it off." she said.  
"Oh my God! You cut it yourself? Didn't you remember that I wanted to cut your hair? You know that I want to be a hairstylist!" Ami said, kinda hurt that her friend gave herself a haircut.  
"Sorry. And that's not even the worst part. I lost my contacts." Haruhi mumbled.  
"I feel so sorry for you." Ami stated bluntly.  
"Thank you Ami." Haruhi said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome sunshine! I have to go and call someone else. Sweet dreams!"  
"Night Ami sempai." Haruhi said sleepily.  
"Hope you have better luck at Ouran then I did… and don't call me sempai!" Ami said but all she got in return was a snore.  
"Love you too Haruhi." she smiled as she ended the call and pressed another button and put her phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.  
"Hey Tamaki. I won't be able to come too school for a while. Just thought to let you know so you won't send the police after me." she said bluntly.  
"What? Why can't you go too school? Are you sick? Do I need to send you too a hospital? Are you dieing? Don't die on me Ami!" Tamaki said drastically.  
"Oi! Tama! Why are you up at 3:30 in the morning?" an angry British voice shouted.  
"Ami's going to die!" Tamaki said.  
"Maid-san can't die!" two voices said at the same time.  
"I'm not going to die..! And why are the twins there?" Ami asked.  
"Give me that phone!" ordered Georgie.  
"No! I want to be the last thing that Ami hears before she dies!" Tamaki shouted. Then there was a thumping sound and a thud.  
"Hey Ami, now what's this I hear about you dieing?" George asked as she picked up the phone. Ami gave a big sigh.  
"I'm not dieing… and why are the twins there?" she asked again.  
"I like having them over. Now why did Tamaki think you were dieing?" Georgie asked.  
"I told him that I can't go to school for a couple of days. I'm stuck in America." Ami explained.  
"Okay. Come home safe. Love you. Bye." Georgie hang up on the phone and Ami closed her phone.  
"I might as well go to the gift shop." she mumbled to herself as she walked back into the airport.

**Three Days Later  
**  
"Hey Ranka. Can you drive me over to Ouran? I want to give this to someone." Ami said to her ride home.  
"Sure Ami! Maybe you can fix Haruhi's hair. It makes her look like a boy." Ranka said as he turned right into Ouran. Ami got out of the car and thanked Ranka for the drive. She walked into the building holding a gift warped bag, and walked to Music Room Three. She opened the door and walked in to see that it's empty.  
_'They must be in the changing room then.' _she thought as she headed in that direction.  
"Haruhi." said a voice.  
"Yes?" a second voice asked.  
"So… you're a girl?" the first voice asked.  
"Biologically speaking yeah." the second voice replied.  
_'Wait… I know those voices anywhere.'_ Ami thought as she rushed through the changing room doors.  
"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" Ami asked. All of the Hosts turned around and saw her.  
"Ami?" Haruhi asked as she came out of the stall in a dress. Tamaki looked back at Haruhi and had a fit.  
"Haruhi, I thought I told you, you could ware one of my spare uniforms." Ami said as she walked up to give her a hug.  
"I know, my uniform got wet, so they gave me this one." Haruhi said as she returned the hug.  
"Ami-chan!" Ami turned around to see Honey running towards her.  
"Me and Takashi missed you!" he said as he buried his face into her stomach.  
"I missed you too. I got you something when I went to Chicago." Ami said as she handed him the present.  
"Really?" he asked excitedly as he opened it up to find a bear wearing bunny ears in it.  
"When I saw it I thought of you." Ami said smiling.  
"I love it Ami-chan! Usa-chan has a playmate now!" Honey said as he hugged her again.  
"Wait! Ami you know Haruhi? Ami! Do you know how much I miss you? Don't ever leave me again!" Tamaki asked as he pulled Honey away from Ami, hugging her franticly.  
"Let go of me! And yes I do, she's my neighbor." Ami said as she tried to pull him away.  
"You know, I may be wrong, but I believe this is the beginning of love." Georgie whispered to Kyoya.  
"Me too." he replied.  
After Ami finally pulled Tamaki away from her she turned to Haruhi.  
"Can you please tell me why you are here?" she asked.  
"I broke a vase and now owe them 8 million yen. They thought I was a boy at first so I became their dog and then I became a Host." she explained.  
"You mean you broke the pretty one? Damn. I broke an ugly one and owe them 10 million yen. But they seriously couldn't tell that you were a girl?" Ami asked astonished.  
"Yeah, but it might be fun to be a Host. Having those girls fawn over me and all. But how do I keep it up..? I got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" Haruhi said as she giggled. Ami looked like she was going to crack. She ran over to Haruhi, put her hands on her shoulders, and shake them wildly.  
"Why are you giggling? Your soul has just been sold to the devil, and you're giggling? Haruhi Fujioka, if they don't kill you first, I might have to do it myself." Ami said, the last part more serious.  
"Uh… can you stop shaking me?" Haruhi asked.  
"You are going to be the death of me… Now! Which one of you had the idea that Haruhi would be the dog?" Ami shouted, knowing who it was already.  
"It was Tama-chan!" Honey shouted, pointing at Tamaki with a evil smirk that no one noticed.  
_'No one pulls me away from my Ami-chan.'_ Honey thought to himself.  
"Thank you Honey. I think I'll give the king my… present now." Ami said with an evil smirk.  
"What did you get daddy? I'm so happy to be getting a gift from yo-" but before he could finish, he got a knuckle sandwich to the face.  
"You're dumber then Goro." Ami mumbled under her breath.  
"Ami-chan! Do you want some cake with me and Mori?" honey asked as he went over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"I'm sorry Honey, but me and Haruhi have to go home now. What are you going to name your bear?" Ami asked with a smile.  
"Hmmm… Ichigo! I'll name him that! Thanks again for the present Ami-chan!" honey said as he gave her another hug.  
"You're welcome Honey sempai." Ami said as she bend down and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled and stood up, taking Haruhi's hand, and walking out of the music room.  
"I think Ranka is still out there. If not I could call Ichi, Ni, San, or Shiyon." Ami said as they walked down the stairs.  
"Is working for the Host Club really that bad?" Haruhi asked.  
"No, but it never gets boring. Remember when I came home all wet?" Ami asked her.  
"Yeah. All you said was that some blonde guy was trying to get a fire out of your hair." Haruhi told her.  
"Well, the blonde guy was, of course, Tamaki. The twins thought it would be fun if we had Baked Alaska and somehow they got it in my hair. Tamaki, being the gentleman he is, throws a bucket of water on me, and I become soaked to the bone. Just promise me one thing sunshine." Ami said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Don't let any of them be around fire." she simply stated as they walked out of the school, and into the front of the school.

**Review please.**


	3. The Job of a High School Host

**I revised, so now it should be easier to read. Japanese people own Ouran, I only own Ami, Yumi, and Emma.**

"I hate you guys." Ami mumbled as she put on her cosplay costume. Today's theme was Bali and she had to wear a Balinese dancer outfit that the twin's mother designed.  
(see on my profile)  
"I look ridiculous." she said as she walked out.  
"Ami-chan! You look so pretty!" Honey said as he saw her come out. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
"How do you think I look?" he asked as he jumped out of her arms and posed in his costume.  
"You look really cute Honey-senpai. Lets go get ready now." she said as she grabbed his hand and they walked into room, which somehow turned into a tropical paradise.  
"How did you guys do this?" Ami asked as she looked at a toucan.  
"Hello Ami-hime! Don't you look beautiful!" Tamaki said as he rushed over to her and pushed Honey to the floor as he picked up Ami and spin around.  
"Tamaki! Would you stop doing that! I'm not in the mood!" she said as she kneed him in the stomach.  
"Why do you always do this to daddy!" Tamaki asked as he went into his emo-corner.  
"First of all, you aren't my dad! And would it kill you to stop going all emo when ever I reject something you do? And look what you did! You pushed poor Honey on the floor! Come here Honey. Let me see if you have an owie." she said the last two sentences softly as she went over to Honey to check on him.  
"I'm fine… but both of my knees hurt from falling on them." he said with a few tears falling from his eyes.  
"Do you want me to kiss them better?" she asked.  
"Yes… please." he sniffed. Ami kissed both of his knees and gave him a tight hug. Honey looked over her shoulder to give Tamaki a look that says, 'Don't touch my Ami-chan or you'll be in a world of pain.'  
"I think Honey sempai has taken a liking to maid-san." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru and Georgie(if you want to see her outfit, go to my profile).  
"Yeah, he sees her as his younger sister that he will fight to the death for her." Georgie whispered back.  
"Yeah, he glares the same way as milord whenever some guy hugs you." Hikaru commented.  
"Do you know how much of a pain that is? I'm just glad he's getting a taste of his own medicine." Georgie said as she watched Tamaki cry to 'mother'.  
"Places Everyone! They'll be here soon!" Kyoya shouted as everyone stood in there places. Ami held Honey on her hip as she stood in front of Mori. Georgie sat on Tamaki's lap, and Hikaru, Kyoya and Kaoru stood behind them. The door opened to revile Haruhi.  
"Welcome!" everyone but Ami said.  
"You finally made it Haruhi. You're so late." both of the twins said.  
"I could be wrong ,but my calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi said as she pulled out her mini calendar and looked at it.  
"Huddling under a _kotatsu_ table , fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki said as he used body gestures.  
"Why else do we have the perfect heating and cooling system?" he continued as a big rose background was behind him, at the ending of his speech he did a little pose.  
"Do you have some sort of criticism of our club's policies? Haruhi-kun, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen." Kyoya asked as he wrote in his binder.  
"Fine men do not wear bulky clothing. It may be chilling spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura!" Tamaki said with another speech.  
"Yes! Today this place is extreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" he continued as he put his arm around Haruhi.  
"I, on the other hand, feel a chill, in every sense of the world." Haruhi mumbled a bit loud.  
"Over the last year here as a maid, I let them do what ever they want without it being illegal." Ami said as she put down Honey. Honey ran over to Mori and they begin to run around and play.  
"That is just so cute." Ami said as she went over to the tables to make sure everything was perfect.  
"So Kyoya, are you going to ask Emma to the dance?" Ami said, wondering if he will ask one of her best friends.  
"Members of the Host Club cannot bring dates." he replied, not looking up from his binder.  
"Are you going to ask her to dance with you though? She's a really good dancer, you know?" she said as she wiped down a table with a cloth.  
"Maybe." and that was the end of the conversation.  
_'He so wants to dance with her.'_ Ami smirked in her mind. After about two minutes the costumers came in.  
"What heartlessness! Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit, like that of a Balinese king, all too fitting for me, I am no more than a slave before my goddess, kneeling, and swearing my loyalty." Tamaki said wooing a girl.  
"Tamaki-kun…" the girl whispered with a slight blush and a dreamy look on her face.  
"Tamaki-sama… Fantastic!" she said with little hearts around her.  
"Really, that's all it takes to woo someone?" Ami mumbled under her breath as she filled the glasses with a tropical drink.  
"Oh yes, next week, Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a dance party." Tamaki said to all three girls at his table.  
"A dance party?" Haruhi asked as she walked by.  
"What will you be doing at this dance party?" one of the girls at the twins table asked.  
"We're renting the large hall in the central building…" Hikaru started.  
"… and throwing a big main event there." Kaoru finished.  
"Although, I really wanted to spend the time alone with you, Kaoru." Hikaru said as he put his hand under Kaoru chin and pulled it close to his face.  
"Don't say that, Hikaru. I'm the one who really wanted it…" Kaoru said to him.  
"Fantastic! Brotherly love, with a south tropical flavor!" both of the girls cried as the saw the twincest.  
"Gay people." Ami mumbled under her breath as she made more drinks for the costumers at the bar.  
"The guest seem even more worked-up then usual, huh?" Haruhi said to Kyoya at the bar.  
"A little moderate exposure is popular." Kyoya said writing in his binder.  
"You got that right." Emma from his left said as she waited for her drink. Kyoya smirked a little by his pinked haired guest.  
"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"I have no decision-making authority. This club's policies are all laid out by the king, Tamaki. Although, I may have found it worth the effort to causally slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.  
"So you're the reason why I'm wearing this thing? If any of my cousins find out I'm wearing this thing… well, lets just say that there's not only going to be animal meat on the has Tamaki's face on it." Ami shuddered at the thought of it.  
"Ta-da!" Honey shouted at his guest, showing off his flower necklace.  
"Honey-kun, you're so cute!" two of his guest cried.  
"Hee hee, these are Balinese flowers. We had them flown in. Ah, Takashi!" Honey said the last part as he started to climb him. He put a flower necklace on him and said, "Look! Now we match!" Ami came walking by with some drinks and he jumped off of Mori and jumped on to her as soon as she placed the tray on the table. He put the necklace on her too, and said, "Now we're a threesome!" he motioned for Mori to come over and he hugged them both.  
"You're all in camellias!" one of Honey's guests swooned.  
"You guys are pretty cute." Yumi said, pushing her green hair back.  
"Thank you Yumi-chan." Mori said as he sat next to her.  
_'He doesn't say a lot of words, but whenever he's around Yumi-sempai, I don't know.'_ Ami thought to herself as she set Honey down.  
"Ami-chan! Won't you sit and have cake with us!" Honey said as he tugged on her skirt.  
"Sorry Hun, I have some drinks to serve, but maybe later." she smiled. Ever since she met him she has viewed him as the younger but actually older brother that she always wanted.  
"Okay Ami! Have fun!" He said as he ran into Yumi's lap. Ami smiled and continued to serve the drinks.

'_These girls can sure drink a lot.' _ Ami thought to herself as she served the last drink of today.

After Host Club  
"I can't except this." Tamaki mumbled as he ate ramen.  
"Sir, stop eating that commoners' ramen, and come help us with the dance party planning." Kaoru said.  
"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi really bothering you that much?" Hikaru asked.  
"Her illness isn't something that just started, right?" Kyoya asked while he was typing on his laptop.  
"Illness?" Haruhi asked confused.  
"Wandering host-hopping disease." Hikaru said.  
"Otherwise known as the never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru said as he appeared from behind Hikaru.  
"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Kyoya said, not looking up from the laptop.  
"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked, holding on to Usa-chan and Ichigo-chan.  
"Ah, this is because he had his customer taken from him." Haruhi said, now getting it.  
"By George I think she's got it." Ami said.  
"I am George!" Georgie shouted.  
"Another George, Georgie-chan." Ami mumbled face palming.  
"Oh."  
"It is not! That's not why!" Tamaki shouted in Haruhi's face, ignoring Georgie and Ami's conversation.  
"I'm at the limit of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl!" Tamaki ordered her.  
"Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are a girl! To put it bluntly, the only ones who know that you're a girl are in this club!" he continued his rant.  
"Except for Yumi and Emma, they figured it out on the first day." Ami said holding her hand up.  
"And she's opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said.  
"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell." Kaoru continued. Tamaki rushed out of the room and came back quickly pushing a chest that says, 'King's private property'.  
"Daddy… daddy… wants you to be the way you were back then!" he said as he pulled out a huge frame with Haruhi and Ami whispering to each other at middle school in lunch.  
"Please don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me!" both Ami and Haruhi shouted at Tamaki.  
"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it." Hikaru said as all of the male host members admired it.  
"How is it that _this _can become _that_?" Hikaru asked as two photos that said _this _and _that_ came up, _this _being Haruhi looking like a girl, and _that _being the way Haruhi looked the first time she went to Ouran.  
"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood. It was such a pain to get out that I cut it off. Ore didn't really care if I looked like a boy." Haruhi explained.  
"Girls should not be referring to themselves as 'ore'!" Tamaki exploded in Haruhi's face.  
"Mommy! Haruhi is using dirty words!" he continued as he fell to the floor.  
"Who's 'Mommy'?" Kaoru asked Kyoya.  
"From club position standpoint, I guess I am." he said.  
"Wouldn't Maid-san be 'Mommy' though? She is the oldest girl in the club." Hikaru asked.  
"I don't care." Ami mumbled.  
"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy." Haruhi explained as Tamaki still cried on the floor.  
"By the way, you have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party, eh?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi's face then looked like it cracked.  
"Eh? But… the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right?" Haruhi asked hopefully.  
"I'm not interested in event and… Actually, I'd like to be absent-" while she was talking Tamaki went behind her. She only realized he was there when it was to late.  
"No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman. If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi-kun." he said with a serious face.  
"If you cannot master the waltz in one week… and show it off at the party… you will have to expose yourself as a girl… and will be demoted back to errand boy!" he threatened her.  
"Don't you dare threaten my little Haruhi!" Tamaki turned to Ami. If looks could kill, Tamaki would be shot 54 times, stabbed 95, and hit with a spatula on the head 180 times.  
"Ami-" he started out but couldn't finish.  
"I don't care what you're about to say, but listen and listen well. If you threaten her again you'll have hell to pay. Got it!" she shouted deadly at his face.  
"Got it." he squeaked.  
"Good. Come on Haruhi, Ranka would probably be worried if we don't come back soon." Ami said nicely, her sweetness coming back.  
"Bye Ami-chan! Haru-chan! I'll miss you!" Honey said as he ran up to Ami and gave her a hug.  
"I'll miss you too, my little honeybee." she smiled as she kneeled down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Georgie." she waved to her.  
"See ya later!" Georgie waved back, blowing kisses her way. Ami chuckled and her and Haruhi walked out.  
"Remind me not to get on maid-san's bad side." Kaoru said to his twin.  
"Ditto." Hikaru said back, staring at the door.  
"Why does Ami hate me so?" Tamaki whined from his emo corner.  
"Maybe because you're to clingy." Georgie said, trying to comfort her cousin.  
"But Honey sempai is even more clingy!" he whined as he pointed to Honey, who was eating cake at the time.  
"That's because Ami views him as a little brother." Kyoya said, writing in his binder.  
"But he's older then her." Tamaki said as he got up.  
"He acts like it. Now… Stop taking it like a child! Take it like a woman!" Georgie yelled at him.  
"What do you mean by that!" Tamaki asked, a slight blush on his face. A thought bubble appeared and showed with boobs. Georgie, being so close to Tamaki, knew exactly what he was thinking and hit him on the head.  
"Not like that you pervert! Women can take some things better than a man! Now, just think, what would your beautiful and smart cousin Georgie would do?" Georgie said.  
"Go and eat cake with Honey?" he guessed.  
"Yes… but not at a time like this. I would do this instead. Kaoru!" she yelled.  
"Yes milady?" he asked standing next to her.  
"Plan Q." she said.  
"Right away." he placed his hand on her waist and took her left hand in his.  
"What do you think you are doing!" Tamaki shouted, not wanting the evil devil touching his sweet innocent cousin.  
"Plan Q." they responded as they started to dance.  
"Plan Q?" Tamaki asked confused.  
"You are going to sweep her off her feet at the dance party." when Georgie said 'sweep', Kaoru lifted her up and spun around. Then he placed her down, and bowed to her. She blushed a little and curtsied.  
"But why did you call it 'Plan Q'?" Tamaki asked, still confused.  
"We like the letter 'Q'." Hikaru said as he appeared next to Tamaki.  
"You're in on this too?" Tamaki asked.  
"Well of course. I came up with the team name." Hikaru smirked.  
"Like hell you did. You wanted to call us 'One Awesome Guy and his two Lackeys'." Georgie argued with him.  
"Yeah, the real name is…" The lights went out and then back on showing Hikaru, Georgie and Kaoru doing the 'Charlie Angels' pose.  
"Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron!" They shouted.  
"I let her watch to much TV." Tamaki mumbled as he face palmed.  
"Yes, yes you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Kyoya said as he closed his binder and walked out.  
"Are you going on a date with Emma!" Georgie asked.  
"It's just for studding." he said, his back still to the group.  
"Kyoya, we have the same classes together. What do we need to study?" Tamaki asked with a all knowing smile. Kyoya just left.  
"Okay, after we set up Ami and Tamaki, we have got to set up Emma and Kyoya. They look so cute together." Georgie whispered to the twins.  
"Oh yeah." they both said.  
"Come on Tamaki, lets get going before the old hag grounds us!" Georgie shouted.  
"You really shouldn't call grandmother that." Tamaki scolded.  
"I don't care. Lets just get home. I'm tired." she yawned. And then she fell to the ground, snoring.  
"Okay Georgia." Tamaki said as he picked her up.  
"Don't… call… me… Georgia." she said sleepily.  
"Whatever you say." he said as he walked out of the room.  
"Bye… Honey… Mori… Hikaru… Kaoru." she smiled when she said the last name. Tamaki had a look of worry on his face.  
_'Stupid devil twin.' _he thought. He walked out of the school and found his limo out in the front. The driver opened the door and Tamaki put his fully asleep cousin in. Once he steeped in the driver drove the car home.

The Next Day

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kasuga said as she helped Haruhi with her dancing. "Very nice, Haruhi-kun. Put your feet together at slow. The gentleman must lead. Look carefully at your female partner." she instructed as Mori spun Honey around.  
"Yes…" Haruhi said… and then she tripped.  
"Way to go Haruhi." Ami mumbled as she served a guest some cake. She looked at Haruhi to see her on top of Kasuga.  
"I'm so sorry, Kasugasaki-san!" Haruhi apologized fast. Kasuga put her arms around Haruhi's neck, and pulled down a little bit.  
"It's okay, Haruhi-kun." she said. Ami went over to Tamaki to make sure he was alright.  
_'Why couldn't he be one of those rich kids that don't go emo whenever something they don't like happens?' _she asked herself as she reached him.  
"Want something to drink?" she asked, holding a tray with coffee in front of him.  
"No thanks." he sighed.  
"Our Lord is looking gloomy." both the twins and Georgie said.  
"I heard he wanted to be her practice partner." Kaoru said.  
"It's impossible for him to be Haruhi's female partner because of his height." Hikaru said.  
"But he could always be Ami's partner. Lord knows how short she is." Georgie smiled.  
"I can hear you!" Ami yelled at them.  
"You're meant to. By the way, do you know how to dance?" Georgie asked.  
"No. But I'm the maid. I'll just be serving drinks and food." she said.  
"Nope. We hirer other people to do that." Hikaru said.  
"Yeah. And sometimes, guys like to crash the party. That's why we have Georgie here." Kaoru said, pointing at the small first year.  
"And it's also why we have you." Georgie said with an evil smile.  
"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get a lot more guest if we dress you up." both of the twins said.  
"Neither of you will be dressing up Ami!" Tamaki yelled, coming out of his corner.  
"Okay, he came out of his emo corner. I'll see you guys later. The delivery guy should be here soon." Ami said as the doors opened.  
"Good day. I've brought the tea cups you ordered." said the dark haired brown eyed delivery man.  
"Ah, thank you. The wares you have chosen for us are all very well received by the ladies. You are very good." Kyoya complemented him.  
"I'm glad to hear that." the delivery guy replied.  
"Is that someone from the company?" Haruhi asked as she walked to them. Ami started walking there too. She wanted to see the new cups. She took the box from him and looked at it.  
_'I wonder what cups we got.' _she thought.  
"I'm just a student. I am wearing a uniform, right?" the guy smiled. Kasuga laughed.  
"You are such a funny person, Haruhi-kun." they all looked at Kasuga.  
"But that is understandable. He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation." she said.  
"Heir?" Haruhi asked.  
"His family, the Suzushima Trading Company, mainly deals with the import and export of tableware, and right now, their share of the market is number one in the country." Kyoya explained.  
"So I asked him to bring us some whenever a shipment came in. I really trust your eyes, Suzushima-kun." Kyoya finished. Ami then noticed that Suzushima was staring at Kasuga.

'_Does he like her?' _she thought to herself. Then Suzushima realized that Kyoya was talking to him, and he broke out of his trance.  
"Oh, my eyes aren't that… good yet." he said modestly.  
"I heard your study abroad in England starts next month?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yes. Well then, I'll be going." and he left right through the door. Kasuga kinda looked sad when he left.  
"Enjoying your time at the host club?" Kasuga looked up to see Tamaki leaning on her table.  
"Are you close to the person just now?" Ami asked as she walked over to the table with the box. Kasuga looked startled when Ami asked.  
"W-W-W-W-We're not close or anything. W-What are you talking about, Ami-chan? I-I shall excuse myself for today. Take care!" she said as she left out of the room quickly.

"Ami-chan!" Honey said as he jumped on Ami's back, tightly holding on.  
"Did you know? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancée." he said.  
"Huh?" Ami looked at him, wondering what he meant.  
"Kyoya. Since when did you know?" Tamaki asked him.  
"About the fiancée business? Of course, I have researched our customers. Those two were childhood friends, and the engagement was decided by their parents. This information does not pose any use to me, so I just ignored it." he explained, looking through his binder./

"Why you…" Tamaki said.  
"Suzushima Toru: Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point. If I had to fault him for anything…" Kyoya started.  
"Not much presence." Hikaru continued.  
"He's faint-hearted." Kaoru said.  
"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya finished.

"Toru-kun is a good boy. Right?" Honey asked from Mori's shoulders.  
_'How did he got off of me without me noticing?' _Ami thought.  
"Yeah." Mori said.  
"All right then… Let's examine the strategy." Tamaki said seriously.  
"Which one?" the rest of the club asked.  
"Ouran Host Club exist in order to bring happiness to the girls!" he said.  
"Oh great, another plan." Ami groaned.

One Week Later

"I can't believe that after dressing me up, I have to stay in here." Ami mumbled as she got her makeup ready for Haruhi. After the twins forced her into her dress(see in profile) she was pissed.  
"I know what you mean. I would rather gossip with Emma about all of the rich snobs out there." Georgie sighed. She smoothed her dress(see in profile) a little bit and started to paint her nails black.  
"Why are you here?" Ami asked confused.  
"Tamaki said that there might be boys there and that they shouldn't see me in this dress. He can be a real twit sometimes. But, then again, he only wants to look out for me." Georgie sighed. After awhile the twins and Kyoya came in, and then after them, Honey Mori, and Haruhi(who was on Mori's shoulder at the time) came walking through the door.  
"They're here!" Hikaru said.  
"Ami-chan!" And Honey jumped into her arms. "You look so pretty!" he whispered in her ear.  
"And you look handsome my little honeybee." she whispered back. When Mori put Haruhi down she said, "You didn't have to be so high-handed."  
"Never mind, just change." Hikaru ordered. Honey jumped out of Ami's arms and pushed Haruhi into the dressing room.  
"Having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling. Remember, Haruhi, your time is 20 minutes climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom." Kyoya explained. Haruhi came out, and then they did makeup.  
"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are." Honey advised as Ami did Haruhi's makeup.  
"Although, since this is his highness's strategy, there's something unsettling about it." both of the twins said. The doors opened to show Tamaki.  
"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here? Who's looking after our guest-" and then he saw Ami, and stopped and stared at her, blushing slightly. Haruhi stood up and the twins asked, "What do you think, sir?"  
"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey said as he ran and jumped into Ami's arms. Haruhi walked with some trouble.  
"My face feels heavy, and it's to hard to walk in these shoes." she said madly. She walked out of the room and went down the hall, staggering with every step.  
"Good-luck in there!" the twins and Georgie shouted. Tamaki still stared at Ami. She noticed and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

He broke out of his trance and shouted, "What are you wearing!"  
"The twins forced me into it. They said I look hot, but I don't think so." she said.  
"You called her hot!" he yelled as he started to choke the twins. Ami went up to him and hit him on the head.  
"Would you knock it off! You need to go get Kasuga!" she yelled at him.  
"Hey Yumi! I found them!" they all turned around to see the pink haired Aussie and the green haired Japanese.  
"Kyoya, you promised a dance with me! And I always hold someone to their word!" Emma said as she walked over to him and grabbed his hands and pulled him to the ballroom.  
"Hey Mori, do you, wanna dance or something?" Yumi asked.  
"I'd love to." he put her hand in his and they walked to the ballroom, both smiling.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ami asked as she turned t Tamaki. He blushed once again and then started running to get Kasuga.

"Come on, let's get everything ready. I'll go get Mori, Georgie, you go get Kyoya." Ami ordered.  
"But I don't want to feel the wrath of Emma. She would kill anyone if they got between her and Kyoya." Georgie said as she hid behind the twins.  
"Just do it." Ami walked down to the ballroom and looked for Mori. After she found him, she apologized to Yumi and left to get everything ready. After like ten minutes, Kasuga ran out and Suzushima chased after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her hand gently, and the spotlights hit them.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening of ours has at last come to it's final song. The Host Club waltz falls upon this couple." Tamaki said as all the guest came out. Suzushima let go of Kasuga's hand, and bowed to her.  
"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" he asked her. She stared at him and then took his hand.  
"Yes." she said. The orchestra started up and they begin to dance. While they were dancing the twins and Georgie were eating bananas.  
_'Why are they eating bananas?' _Ami asked herself.  
"I love you. I've always loved you. I'm proposing to you once again." Suzushima said to Kasuga. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki shouted as he flung his arms out to his side, nearly hitting Ami and Haruhi.  
"Tonight's dance queen…" Kaoru started, holing a banana peel.  
"… is hereby declared to be…" Hikaru continued, also holding a banana peel.  
"Princess Kasugasaki Kanako." Georgie finished, also holding a banana peel.  
_'What is it with their banana peels?' _Ami asked herself. Everyone clapped.  
"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king…" Kaoru said, his and Georgie and Hikaru's bananas gone.  
"I'm on." Tamaki said.  
"Has been switched to…" Hikaru continued.  
"Fujioka Haruhi!" Georgie finished.  
"Hey! After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling." the twins and Georgie said after looking at Tamaki and Haruhi's faces.  
"It's just on the cheek, right? Go ahead and accept it, to commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." Suzushima said, giving Kasuga his permission.  
"Of all the things to put me through…" Haruhi started.  
"We'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya said, writing in his binder.  
"Well, as long as it's just a peck on the cheek…" Haruhi said, accepting the offer. She walked down the stairs and towards the couple.  
"Say, by any chance, could this be Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked.  
"Yeah." Ami said.  
"What!" Tamaki asked. He ran towards Haruhi and Kasuga and said, "Hold that kiss!"  
but he stepped on a banana peel and slipped, causing his hand to push Haruhi to Kasuga's lips. All the guest cheered and Georgie, Kaoru and Hikaru laughed. Ami had a worried face.  
"Defiantly can't tell Ranka that." she mumbled.

Later after the party

"This sucks." Ami murmured as she wiped down on a table with a wash cloth. She had to stay behind and clean up, which really sucked because she felt tired as hell.  
"Ami." she looked up to see Tamaki, still here.  
"Tamaki? What are you doing here? It's like ten." she said confused.  
"I just remembered that you didn't have a dance with anyone." he said, walking towards her.  
"I don't mind. I'm not really good at dancing." she said, going back to wiping the table.

"You know, there was this one girl that I wanted to dance with." he said, steeping next to her.  
"Really, who?" she asked.  
"Well… you." he said, pulling a lock of curled hair away from her face. She blushed slightly.  
"Really? Well, I guess I better dance with you then. That way, you won't complain about how you didn't get to dance with your daughter for about a month." when she said daughter, his face dropped a little.  
"Yes, I would really hate not dancing with my daughter." he put her hand in his and pulled her onto the dance floor. He placed his right hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder and they danced. And somehow, someone turned some music on. The song was Michelle sung by Jason Castro. The music didn't faze them. They kept dancing, gazing in each others eyes. Violet meeting emerald. When the song ended they didn't notice, still looking at each other.  
"Hello! Ami! You here! Or am I just talking to myself!" a voice rang out that broke the two teen's trance.  
"Goro?" Ami asked, looking at the door. The door opened to show Ami's favorite cousin and his wife.  
"Meg! Goro! I thought you weren't coming home for another week!" Ami said as she ran from Tamaki and threw her arms around her cousins.  
"We had to come home early because… um, I gave you the talk, right?" Goro asked uncomfortably.  
"Don't answer him, I'll just tell you. I'm pregnant!" Meg said happily.  
"Really! Oh my God! Did you tell Ranka yet?" Ami asked.  
"No, we were going to tell him tomorrow. But, who is your friend?" Goro asked, pointing at Tamaki.  
"Oh, Goro, Meg, this is my friend Tamaki Suou. Tamaki, this is my cousin Goro, and his wife, Meg." Ami introduced them to each other.  
"Thanks for the dance Tamaki. I have to go now. I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek and left with her cousins. Tamaki just stared, lifting his hand to the cheek she kissed.  
"I thought this would work! Why did they have to come!" Georgie's voice rang out.  
"Georgia! What are you doing here!" Tamaki asked.  
"Don't call me that! I was here to make sure you would get together." she explained.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, we have to get home." Tamaki said as he grabbed her hand and they left the building.

**Review please. All the dresses links are on my profile.**


	4. Beware the Physical Exam!

**I revised it so it should be easier to read. I don't own Ouran.**

_

_'I'm just a dress up doll to the twins… they need to get a life.' _Ami thought as she got out put on a kimono(see on profile). She walked out of the changing room but got tackled by the Host Club king.  
"You look so beautiful Ami-hime!" Tamaki said as he crushed the wind out of her.  
"Would you let go! I can't breath!" she shouted, trying to get away from Tamaki.  
"Milord let go of maid-san, you're wrinkling her dress." both of the twins said as they pulled Tamaki away from her.  
"You look so cute Ami-chan!" Honey said as he jumped into her arms and snuggled into her.  
"Thanks honeybee, and don't you look handsome!" she said after looking at honey was wearing.  
"Thank you! Where's Haru-chan?" he asked, looking around for Haruhi.  
"She's almost done. Come on Honey, lets start walking out to the courtyard." Ami said as she set Honey down and took his hand.  
"OK! Come on Takashi!" Honey shouted as he took Mori's hand and they walked out.  
"Why must Honey take my Ami away from me!" Tamaki cried from his emo corner.  
"Is he still crying about that?" Haruhi said as she walked into the room.  
"Sadly… yes. The dance thingy didn't work as well as we wanted it to." both of the twins said.  
"But she did give him a kiss on the cheek! In no time at all I'm going to be an auntie!" Georgie said. Tamaki turned around from his emo corner and looked like he wanted to strangle his cousin.  
"No young lady should talk like that!" he shouted at her.  
"Well it's a good thing that I'm not a lady. Kaoru, you're giving me a piggyback ride today." she ordered the twin.  
"But I did it yesterday!" he complained.  
"No buts! Please!" she said giving him the puppy dog face that no one can disobey.  
"Fine." he mumbled. She jumped on his back and shouted with glee, "Yay! Let's go Bullseye!" she kicked him softly and then he started to run, or gallop, any way you want to see it.  
"I just had to let her watch Toy Story." Tamaki mumbled as he walked out, leaving Haruhi and Hikaru alone.  
"Come on, it's almost opening time." Hikaru said as he walked out, Haruhi following behind him.

"Welcome!" all of the host members said as all of the girls came walking in the courtyard, amazed by the flowers.  
"Hey Kyoya! How's it going!" a small pinked haired girl asked as she came in running towards him.  
"Fine, and how are you Emma-hime?" he asked politely.  
"Wonderful. Love the outfit. You going to give me a menu and ask for my order?" she teased him with a smile. He smiled back and took her hand into his and lead her to a table. Ami looked at them with thought.  
_'I wonder if they are going to go out on a date sometime.' _she shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked over to were Honey, Mori and Haruhi were at entertaining their guest. Honey was stirring something fast.  
"Mitsukuni…" Mori started out. He leaned closer to Honey and then said, "You've lost to much."  
Honey gasped and their guest(besides Yumi) and Haruhi all thought the same thing.  
_'He said it!'_  
Honey looked like he was going to cry. Ami saw that and gave him a hug.  
"Honey-kun, I'll take it! It looks so delicious!" one of his guest said, trying to make him feel better.  
"Yes. That's exactly the amount I wanted to have! You're amazing, Honey-kun! However did you know?" the other guest asked. Honey perked up when he heard that. He lifted his head from Ami and said, "Really?"  
"Yes honeybee, you did really good. Would any of you like some tea?" Ami asked as she stood up.  
"Yes. Do you have any jasmine?" Yumi asked.  
"Yeah, does anyone else want some?" Ami asked the rest.  
"I'll take jasmine too." Mori said. Ami nodded and set out to get their tea.

_  
After Host Club

Ami looked around at all of the blossoms and took a deep breath. She was thinking about her parents and hoped that they had flowers as beautiful as these wherever they are.  
"Ami, how about it? Enjoying yourself?" Tamaki asked, breaking Ami away from her thoughts.  
"Tamaki…" Ami started out but didn't finish.  
"The flower-viewing reception isn't all that bad, huh? But then, in our case, we're more busy _being_ admired than _doing_ any admiring." Tamaki continued.  
"Tamaki, you're blooming, in more ways than one, huh?" Ami said as she sweat dropped.  
"Well said! Yes, today, I am in the full glory of my beauty. I wonder if you'll fall for me, too." he said all sparkling.**  
**"Sorry, but no." Ami said, and then she turned around and walked away.  
_'He is such a narcissist.'_ Ami thought as she cleaned a table.

After Host Club

  
"Haruhi, have you decided on your elective courses for this term?" Georgie and the twins asked her, Kaoru holding her wrist, Hikaru holding her by the neck while Georgie held the elective list.  
"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked.  
"Hmm, good question…" Haruhi said, not knowing what she wanted to do.  
"If you're going to, let's take it together." Hikaru said.  
"After all, we are in…" Georgie started out.  
"The same class." her and the twins finished looking at Tamaki with an evil look… and then Tamaki went into his emo corner.  
"Say, Mommy…" Tamaki said.  
"What is it, Daddy?" Kyoya asked, not looking away from his clipboard.  
_'That is so not gay.'_ Ami thought sarcastically.  
"This is ultimately… yes, ultimately, just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class, Hikaru, Kaoru and Georgia are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I do, with just our club activity time together, and what's worse, they have a greater chance to become closer to her, which means…" Tamaki said.  
"Oh, you're just realizing that?" Ami said as Tamaki was struck by fake lightning.  
"During the day, those four spend the roughly nine hours of school time together," Kyoya said as he pointed to the 'Twins and Georgie' percentage circle.  
_'Wait, how did that whiteboard get there?'_ Ami asked confused.  
"But contact between you and Haruhi is limited to this hour or two of club activities." he said while pointing at the 'Tamaki' circle. "Put another way, your involvement in Haruhi's life amounts to a mere 3%." Kyoya finished.  
"Aah! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki screamed. He rushed over to Haruhi and grabs her by the shoulders.  
"Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any further!" he ordered.  
"Disreputable, you say!" Hikaru shouted.  
"You're the _last_ one we want to have to call us that, sir!" Kaoru shouted.  
"Only _I_ get to insult them! Got it!" Georgie yelled at him. Tamaki stumbled backwards with a hurt face.  
"Yes… that's it…" he said… and then his face turned into a look of murder. He balled his hand into a fist and said, "Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone!" and then he started to cry.  
"What Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student."  
"Who are you calling, 'Daddy'? Haruhi asked while he was still balling. And then he started to shake her by the shoulders.  
"Go back! Go back now! Go back right now!" he ordered her.  
"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough anyway." Hikaru said.  
"Remember? The day after tomorrow…" Kaoru started but was then pushed away by Georgie.  
"We have physical exams." she said panting.  
"Physical… exams?" Haruhi asked.  
"Now that you mention it, it _is _the day after tomorrow." Kyoya said.  
"Then… it will get out, for sure… that I' a girl." Haruhi said.  
"You just figured that out? I thought I taught you better then that." Ami said shaking her head while all of the other guys were struck by fake lightning.  
"What's with the lightning! It's starting to give me a headache!" Ami shouted.  
"We're sorry Ami-chan." Honey said, tears starting to come out of his eyes. Ami's face started to soften when she saw his tears.  
"I didn't mean to yell at you Honey, just at Tamaki." she reassured him. He smiled and ran into her arms.  
"OK! Let's go inside and get some cake!" he said as he jumped out of her arms, took her hand and dragged her into the school so that they could get changed. Tamaki just stood there with a sad face.  
"Why was she yelling at me? I didn't do anything." he whimpered.  
"She hates lightning. I'm gonna get changed." Haruhi said as she walked to the school, the others following her.

_

The Next Day Inside Music Room Three

"Tama-chan seems to be enjoying himself, huh?" Honey asked while Tamaki was daydreaming about Ami in the girls school uniform.

"He looks rather miserable to me." Hikaru mumbled. Tamaki heard him and jumped from his chair.  
"Don't be so cynical, Hikaru. Everything is going to according to plan. I could see how this would turn out from the start, without being jealous of the likes of you. Indeed! This anime has always been a school love comedy. Ami and I are clearly necessary components of the love comedy." Tamaki explained.  
"Then what are we?" the twins and Georgie asked.  
"Why, the necessary homo-homo supporting cast, of course." he explained. And then he drew a line between him and the rest of the Host Club.  
"So make sure you don't come past this line." he continued.  
"I'm kind of disgusted by this." both of the twins said.  
"You are! M y own cousin said that I'm homo!" Georgie shouted.  
"You can past the line if you want, Georgia. You're the main character's cousin that is more like a sister." Tamaki said proudly.  
"Don't call me Georgia." she mumbled.  
"On the other hand…" Hikaru started out.  
"don't you understand, sir?" Kaoru asked.  
"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she wont be able to stay in the Host Club." Honey said. Tamaki froze when he heard that.  
"But if Haru-chan were to wear girls' clothes, she'd look even more cute, huh?" Honey said.  
"She did dress up like a regular girl when she was in middle school, so she must have been popular have been popular with the boys, right?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah. According to my investigative report, someone would declare their love to her about once a month." Kyoya informed them.  
"Oh, then his highness wouldn't be able to get near her, huh?" Kaoru said.  
"Well, we're in the same class as her." Hikaru continued.  
"So we'd be okay." Georgie finished. Then Tamaki cracked.  
"No!" he shouted. The doors then opened to reveal Haruhi and Ami.  
"Sorry we're late." Ami said as she walked in. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Don't worry, Haruhi! We're going to make sure that we protect the secret that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! S please, stay our own, exclusive princess!" he shouted. Haruhi blinked two times and said, "Okay?"  
"It's true, we'd be a little annoyed if Haruhi were courted by other men." Hikaru said.  
"Then that settles it." Kaoru said. Then out of nowhere a whiteboard appeared saying, 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender'. Or also known as 'Operation: I Swear Haruhi-chan is a Boy!'. On the board it shows the plan.  
"All right, squad members! Let's each reconfirm what our formation A positioning is for tomorrow's physical exams!" Tamaki said.  
"Yes, sir!" Georgie and the twins said saluting while Honey claps.  
"That's right. If I'm found out, then I won't be able to continue as a host, and I won't be able to repay my debt, huh?" Haruhi said.  
"You are so slow, sunshine." Ami said as she face palmed.  
"I still have a balance of 5,333,332 yen." Haruhi continued, unfazed by what Ami said while Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Georgie sweat dropped.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to come up with some other way." she laughed.  
"Commander, the subject doesn't have any initiative for this!" Georgie and the twins said to Tamaki.  
"Grr… what an uncooperative heroine!" Tamaki said mostly to himself.  
"Is that how much you hate hosting? How much you hate this club?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.  
"Well, if I had to say, then yes, I do." she said bluntly.  
"Ami! Do you hate the club!" he asked franticly, hoping that she'll say that she loves the club.  
"I'm being forced to be a maid, what do you think?" Ami replied.  
"That you love it?" he asked hopefully.  
"Hell no." and then he went to his emo corner.  
"Hey, if it gets out that I'm a girl, then there really is nothing I can do." Haruhi laughed.  
"What low motivation she has." Georgie said.  
"The first thing we have to fix is Haruhi's lack of determination." Hikaru said.  
"Fancy tuna." Mori said out of nowhere. Haruhi gasped.  
"That's right. During last episode's dance party, you didn't get to eat any of it, did you?" Tamaki asked.  
"Did you hear? She says she's never eaten any fancy tuna before." Hikaru said.  
"What a bleak upbringing she's had." said Kaoru.  
"And maid-san probably never had any either." Georgie said.  
"If only she could stay in the club, then she'd have any number of chances to eat delicious things from here on out." Honey said.  
" W-what are you talking about? Just because I might be poor, I'm not so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about what sex I am, just so I can eat fancy tuna…" Haruhi said, and then after a minute she sweat dropped and asked, "Will I really be able to eat some?"  
"What does this have to do with tuna?" Ami asked confused.  
"We promised Haruhi some fancy tuna during the dance party, but she never got it." Honey explained.  
"Haruhi, fancy tuna isn't that different then plain old tuna." Ami said.  
"How do you know? You're poor." the twins asked.  
"They had it at Goro's wedding. Hey Haruhi, Ichigo is having a family barbecue soon, do you and Ranka want to come?" she asked the first year.  
"You don't even have to ask." they both walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the Host Club.  
"Barbecue?" Tamaki asked.  
"Her family have a barbecue once a month to celebrate their family and friends." Kyoya informed them, reading from his binder.  
"Really? We should have a barbecue! That way we can celebrate our family!" Tamaki said with joy.  
"Maybe. Come on Tommy, I need to go to the mall." Georgie said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out.  
"Why..? And don't call me Tommy." he asked.  
"I want to get some piercing. And you always call me Georgia. Do you know what that means? It means farm! I'm not going to be called a farm!" she ranted.  
"But you already have your ears pierced." he told her.  
"I want to more piercing." she said.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes, or I'll tell everyone about the time you wet-" she didn't get to say what she wanted to say because Tamaki put his hand on her mouth.  
"Fine. But I get to pick out your earrings." he said quickly.  
"Whatever. Let's go!"

_

The Next Morning

"This is a good idea." Ami said to herself as she waited for Haruhi to get down to the private examination room.  
_'I'll have to thank Kyoya for getting me and Haruhi a room later.' _she thought. Yesterday morning she asked him if he can get her a private room and he said yes.  
_'I guess the Shadow King isn't all that bad.'_ After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" the female doctor asked. The door opened and Haruhi came in.  
"Fujioka-san? I'm aware of your situation. Please take off your clothes over there." the doctor said.  
"Okay." Haruhi said as she walked over to the changing room. When she spotted Ami she asked, "What are you doing here, Ami senpai?"  
"I usually take a private examination. You know me." she smiled.  
"I just took mine and I asked the doctor if I can watch and learn. You know that I want to be a doctor when I grow up." she continued.  
"So, I 'm the test subject… again?" she asked.  
"Of course." Ami smiled. Haruhi smiled back and went into the changing room. After a minute or two Ami realized something.  
"Hey, Haruhi, I forgot my bag in there. Can I get it out?" she asked.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." Ami walked in and grabbed her messenger bag. When she was about to get out, someone else came in. Haruhi looked behind her and saw a man.  
"Um…" Ami said and the man turned around. When he saw the two girls he rushed over to them, put his hands over their mouths and said, "I-it's not what you think! Please don't scream!"  
"Haruhi! Ami!" the man turned around when he heard the voice. Tamaki jumped in and said, "Teddy-bear kick!" and kicked him in the face.  
"One… looks that attract the public eye." Georgie and the twins said.  
"Two… Undaunted wealth." Kyoya said as he stepped in.  
"Three, chivalry that cannot overlook…" Mori started.  
"the hideous wickedness of the world." Honey continued. When Tamaki walked past Haruhi and Ami he put his shirt over Haruhi, leaving him shirtless.  
"We, the Ouran Host Club…" Tamaki started.  
"… will see you know!" he and the rest finished. Ami and Haruhi just kept looking confused.  
"Please, at least spare my life!" the man begged. Ami looked at the rest of the Host Club, still confused.  
"I run a small internal medicine clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu." he said.  
_'Why does Yabu sound familiar?'_ Ami asked herself.  
"Yabu, he says, Yabu!" Hikaru said.  
"Incredible! There really is a doctor out there…" Kaoru continued.  
"Named Dr. Quack!" Georgie laughed.  
"Yes. The truth is, I wanted to see my daughter, who left home with my wife last month, and ended up coming to school here." Yabu explained.  
"Why did you wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked, clutching Tamaki's shirt so she wouldn't be exposed much.  
"Well, you see…" and then he explained why they left.  
"So you see, not only am I terribly inept at management, I can't say no to anyone, and so they refused to put up with living in debt all the time. If nothing else, I wanted to see my daughter one more time, and so, pelted by rain, and wandering the streets, I finally arrived at this school, where, for some reason, I was mistaken for a doctor giving physical exams." Yabu said.  
"That's because you're wearing a white coat." Georgie said.  
"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru said.  
"And after all that… when I tried to ask her about my daughter, she screamed, and before I knew it, I had people chasing after me!" he cried.  
"How tragic!" Tamaki cried as he kneeled in front of Yabu.  
"Megumi!" Ami shouted. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy except Yabu.  
"You know my daughter?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, me and her were friends in middle school. Plus your wife used to buy stuff at my brother's butchery." she explained.  
"By any chance, is the school you're looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyoya asked.  
"That's right." Yabu said.  
"Then you have the wrong school. This is Ouran Academy. This is not your daughter's school." Kyoya continued  
"You don't even know the location of the school where your daughter goes?" Hikaru asked.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't just the debt," Kaoru started.

"But things such as this which they got fed up with you over." Georgie finished.  
"Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you knew he had the wrong school." Honey said.  
"There's no way a girl supported by such a small clinic as his could have gotten into Ouran here, right?" Kyoya said. Haruhi and Ami glared at him.  
"Kyoya, provide this man a map to the public school in the next town over." Tamaki said.  
"All right." Kyoya said. After he got Yabu a map the clinic owner left the school and went to find his daughter. The Host Club members looked out the window as Yabu left.  
"You're sure about this?" Hikaru asked.  
"After all, even if they do see each other," Kaoru started.  
"I'm sure his daughter will still have given up on him." Georgie finished.  
"That is something that he will have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.  
_'I never knew that he was this caring for others.' _Ami thought.  
"Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?" Haruhi asked. Everyone except Ami looked shocked.  
"Haruhi, are you still angry? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club, are you?" Tamaki asked franticly.  
"I still have to undergo the rest of my physical exam, right? As a male student?" Haruhi asked.  
"Oh, but not because you're paying me with food. It's to pay back my debt." she smiled.  
"Haruhi, you're so cute!" Tamaki said as he jumped her.  
"Let go of her before I turn you into a meatloaf!" Ami threatened him. He turned around and then he flung himself onto her.  
"Don't be jealous Ami! You'll always be my princess!" he said as he hugged her tighter.  
"Please, don't do that! Ah, don't touch me there!" she shouted at him, trying to pull him off.  
"Red card!" Georgie and the twins shouted.  
"This man…" Hikaru started.  
"… is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished.  
"And I have to live with him!" Georgie shouted.  
"Whatever, just get out of here!" Haruhi shouted.  
"And get away from me before I call my cousins!" Ami yelled.  
"Takashi, can you help Ami-chan please? I think she's turning blue." Honey said. Mori nodded and walked over to Tamaki and Ami. He pulled Tamaki away from her and he walked out with him over his shoulders.  
"Thanks Mori! And thank you Honey." Ami said smiling as she gave him a hug.  
"You're welcome." he smiled.  
"By the way, do you and Mori want to come over to my cousin, Ichigo's butchery and have a barbecue with us? There'll be cake and everything." she asked.  
"We'll be there! Where's it at?" he asked.  
"Kurosaki Butchery. It's tomorrow at five, I'll see you there." she gave him one more hug and then asked the others to leave so Haruhi can finish her exam.

_

**Please review **


End file.
